


Autumn Evening

by SweetPallete



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Autumn Theme, F/M, Fluff, Love, They're best friends but they also like each other a lot, like a whole lot but this is just simple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPallete/pseuds/SweetPallete
Summary: If there's something characteristic about autumn, is the leaves that fall during that period of the year, something that makes things colorful. And something fun to jump on, too. That's what Amitie believes at least, and to make things even better, Sig's around too.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Autumn Evening

If there was something pretty about autumn, was seeing the leaves that have such great amount of colors instead of the usual green, turning into several warm ones instead, the breeze is nice, and the weather is not too warm nor too cold. But despite all of that, there’s one small yet big thing about it, that is, the amount of leaves that end up covering everything.

Not that it was a _bad_ thing at all, it really didn’t seem to bother her at all, going to class and seeing how warm the forest looks certainly put a smile on her face, it was a shame that eventually all of those would end up fading away as soon as winter starts. However, that wasn’t too bad, and trying to appreciate it while it was this way was her plan, after all, there’s still lots of things to do.

She hadn’t played too many Puyo matches lately, maybe that was something she could do, but there was something else on her mind.

And while walking around humming to herself, she noticed a familiar figure, taller than her, cyan hair, and blue clothes, like always.

Sig appeared to be lost in thoughts, being very focused on brushing the colorful leaves on the grass onto a not-so-small group, which surely would become bigger and bigger as time passed.

She carefully got closer and closer, until she was right behind him. “That sure is a lot of leaves.” Amitie spoke, as she quietly moved to his side.

At first, the sudden voice took him by surprise until he noticed the girl now standing by his side. “Mmhm.” Nodding as he kept sweeping the leaves with a broom. “Thought it’d be nice to try having less.”

“Aw, but these are good! I like the sounds these make when you step on them!” She explained. “But… You do have a point. These _are_ all over the place.”

  
“Uh-huh.” Not replying anything in particular, but rather smiling as he heard her thoughts.

She didn’t mind at all, everything was so peaceful, and couldn’t help it after a bit, a thought came into her: “Actually, let me help you out!”

Turning around, slightly surprised, before a bashful smile appeared. “Sure.” Sig replied, but it wasn’t long until he turned to see around, the smile slowly fading away as he realized. “…I don’t have another broom, though.”

That hadn’t crossed her mind, at all. “Oh, right…”

For a moment he stopped brushing, since there was one thing, taking the broom closer to her as he offered: “If you want to use it, I can let you borrow it.”

“But that way it would slow you down!” She explained, her voice being nervous as she shook her hands. Until you she suddenly went calm, and her eyes lit up as she came up with an idea. “Wait, I got it!”

“Got what?” Clearly confused, he asked.

She clenched her fist, to then ask. “Do you have your bug net? I mean, you probably do but—

“I do have it, it’s over there.” He didn’t really understand _why_ she asked for it, but still replied as he pointed towards the net, that was on the grass right beside a tree.

“Perfect!” Her eyes bright as ever, she continued. “Then maybe I could use it to put leaves on it…?"

It didn’t take too long until he had noticed what her plan was. “Go ahead.” He smiled.

Before anything else could happen, she rushed to get the net, picking it up carefully. It was certainly nowhere the first time she used it, maybe first time in this sort of wat, but she could not help it but be mindful when using it, as something Amitie knew quite well was how much it meant to him.

“Then now I’m ready~!” Her voice sounding as cheerful as it could be, starting right away on helping, picking small groups of leaves and putting them inside the net to then add them to the much larger group.

Sig smiled more than before as he saw his friend trying her best to help, and as he continued brushing, he couldn’t help it but happier now he had the company of someone he enjoyed being around with a lot.

  
As the two worked together, the amount of leaves scattered around became less and less, making the group they were making bigger, and thanks to the teamwork of the two, the time to do so went by like a breeze.

  
“Aaaaand I think that’s all of them!” Amitie spoke, while putting two more leafs onto the pile. “That was more tiring that I thought it would be, eheh…” Sighing as she left the net besides a tree.

Placing the broom next to the net, and then proceeding to explain. “That’s because using the net was harder than this. I told you that you could’ve used it if you wanted…”

Giggling. “I know, I know~! I don’t really mind. It’s was really fun either way!” She replied, with a grin on her face.

“Uh-huh.” He smiled back at her. “Having you around is nice.”  
  
“Aww~!” Amitie’s face got slightly pink as she heard those words, and on an attempt to not be noticed, she took her beanie off to cover her face. “That’s so nice, I enjoy being around you too~!” She replied after glancing at him.  
  
“What do we do now with all of these?” He turned away to see the pile, as admittedly, he was starting to blush too. “It’s… A lot.”

  
Slowly lowering the hat down as she turned to see. “Not completely sure.” She stated as she looked back at her hat, to then turn to put it in the boy’s head. “Although I kinda do have an idea…” She grinned.

  
Taken by surprise by the beanie put on his head, he glanced at her. “And what is it...?”

  
“Weeeeell…” She smiled as she rotated to have her back towards the group of leaves. “There’s one thing that these are good for! And that’s…”

  
Not realizing yet what Amitie wanted to do, he asked: “That is…?”  
  
She let herself fall onto the pile behind her, making her fall a lot softer as well as sending a few leaves out to the wind. After a few seconds of being completely covered by the colorful grass, her head came out, with a leaf or two on her hair. “This!” She replied before shortly breaking into a laugh.

Surprised by her somewhat sudden actions, he stood still for a few moments, blinking a bit. “Are… Are you alright?” Asking as he kneeled to get to her eye level.

“Absolutely!” She spoke between her contagious laughs. “This is the best thing!”

  
He couldn’t help it but smile in reply. “Really? Well, you do seem very happy.” Staring at her, he started focusing on the leaf on the girl’s hair, picking it up as to then show. “You have a few of these on.” Letting a short laugh.

  
Amitie was starting to stop giggling, hearing his laugh surprised her, and noticing the one of the leaves that were on her head made her start once again. “_Maaaybe_ just a few!” She was even happier than before, it was clear as day, and between every laugh, a thought came into her mind.

  
He left the leaf back into the ground, getting his clawed crimson hand closer to help her. “Do you need hel—” And suddenly in that moment, Amitie _did_ take his hand, not to get up, but rather to make him fall onto the pile too, sending her back into laughing.

  
“Pfft~! Got ya!” She spoke out, her tone of being playful yet slightly worried. “Are you okay?” 

  
Shaking his head to her off the leaves now on his head, blinking for a bit before speaking. “Hey~” His expression went from surprised to his relaxed expression quite quickly. As he got more aware of him being on the group of leaves, he turned to see Amitie. “…I’m fine.” He replied, a shy smile appearing on his face as he stared at her.

  
She couldn’t help it but feel guilty, sure it was fun, but she could not help it. “Sorry if I took you by surprise, I mean, I know I did but I mean like—”

  
He had to admit it, he found it somewhat cute how she sloppily tried to explain herself. “Don’t worry.”

  
Suddenly stopping her rambling, somewhat confused. “Oh, okay.” She sighed in relief, as a nervous smile appeared on her face. “I was worried it was a bit too much ahah… But what do you think?”

  
Sitting down properly, still covered by the great amount of leaves, he slowly closed his eyes. “It’s nice and somewhat calming. I see why you like it.”

  
“See? It was fun~!” She exclaimed in joy. “…But a bit too many leaves make it a bit itchy, I mean that’s why I tend to just only jump on them. Though sometimes just stepping on them and hearing is nice too.”

  
Sig was lost in thoughts as he listened to, maybe even slowly falling asleep as her voice made him feel nice and safe, until he suddenly opened one of his eyes, staring at Amitie for a few seconds before asking: “What’s going to happen when we get up?”

  
She froze up for a second and attempted to think of anything to say. “Well… Probably, just maybe, sorta,” Making several hand gestures before blatantly saying: “These will _definitely_ be all over the place.”

  
“Ah.”

  
“Whoops…?” Turning her sight away, trying her best to avoid making eye contact, as well as shyly whistling.

  
He still looked at her but switched to see everything around the two. “I don’t really mind at all.”

  
“Huh?” Suddenly looking back at him. “Wait, really?”

  
Noticing Amitie staring at him, he went back to seeing her, making the two see eachother eye to eye, as a smile was drawn on his face. “Absolutely.”

  
“Phew.” She sighed in relief. “But if it is too much, I’ll clean up, promise!”

  
“I will too, then.”

  
“R-Really? But I—” More than just confused about what he was saying, but before she could say anything else, she was interrupted.

“This was fun, I want to try again.” He admitted. “I want to go first, if it’s okay.”

Her face brightened, showing the great happiness she felt in that moment, and before long, she suddenly stood up, sending most of the leaves covering her on different ways. “Of course you can!”

…And a bunch of these fell on Sig, finally covering him fully once again, to which only could be heard a muffled “Ah.” Before shaking his head, leaves falling to his side and being able to see once again.

Turning to see him the moment she heard his voice, quickly apologizing. “AH, I’M SO SORRY--!”

He only smiled back and slowly got up. “Come on, let’s gather them again.” He knew it was going to be fine, because being around her, already made things better.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, SO.  
Would you believe me that, I wrote this on Comic Sans? Yeah, me neither, but it worked wonderfully it seems!, I've never, ever, been able to write a oneshot this long. You know, most of the ones I do don't get near to 1k, so I'm quite proud.
> 
> I hope to be able to post more in the future, as I need to bring more of these on here, if I don't write them, who will~? Hopefully as life get's better, I'll be around more, who knows.
> 
> So that's all, see ya until next time! Thank you for reading ❤


End file.
